Another 'HunKai' Story
by DarkVamp28
Summary: [DISCONTINUE/DROPPED] [First Story : Alice in Wonderland] Astaga! Jongin mulai panik sekarang. "Seseorang! Tolong aku! Oh, God! Serius! Aku terlalu muda untuk mati di dalam lubang aneh ini! Oh-" / -dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin berteriak hari ini. ITS ALL ABOUT HUNKAI, FUTANARI!JONGIN, BOYS LOVE.


**Another HunKai Story**

**[First Story]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a__Hm hm hmm~_

_–oh! Hai, kalian sudah datang?_

_Lihat ini~ aku belajar merajut selama aku menunggu kalian pulang–_

_–yah! Hargai usahaku, aish._

_Huh! Sudahlah! Aku sudah membuatkan cokelat panas, ya, tepat di atas meja itu, mendengarkan cerita memang enak sambil meminum cokelat panas kan?_

_Kue? Tidak –oh, aku lupa membuat kue, sowwy~_

_Ah, tanpa kue tidak masalah 'kan? Jadi, fairytale macam apa yang ingin kalian dengar kali ini, hm?~_

_Tidak, tidak, ini akan selalu berakhir happy –fuckin' la da di da– end, ups! Sowwy, I can't held my biatch feelin'~_

_Hm? Na'ah, tidak, ini tidak akan menjadi Snow White yang memakan apel, n' got a kiss from the prince, Cinderella yang kehilangan sepatu kacanya, itu sangat –blah-blah-yawn, kau tahu?_

_Ini akan menjadi fairytale versi ku, masih mau mendengarkan?_

_Baik, baik~_

_Mari kita mulai dari…_

* * *

**_Fine! gue jujur ini belum selesai bener-bener TTwTT but... oh please, gue udah hiatus diem-diem lama banget! oh well, sebenernya sih gak akan ada yang peduli juga ya gue mau hiatus apa enggak =w=a_**

**_Oh, sudahlah~ uhm, hallo~ OwO/_**

**_Well, gue kembali dari balik tugas-tugas sialan yang memenuhi kamar kosan gue =w="a_**

**_Dan, oke, gue gak ngarep kalian pada minat sama FF ini ==" karena gue juga gak tau kapan bakalan ngepost next chap nya =w="a gue masih tingkat pertama tapi berasa udah tingkat akhir ==" sudahlah~_**

**_Selamat menikmati~ yang mau nyari gue di line, silahkan cari DarkVamp28 *oke ini terlalu iklan =w="_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Another HunKai Story _**

**_[First Story : Alice in the Wonderland as Jongin in Wonderland]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, Typo(s), AU, weird language, Futanari!Jongin, SHOUNEN-AI/BOYSLOVE/M|M, BOTTOM JONGIN, failed fantasy =w=_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gets your cookies n' milk, kids!_**

* * *

_...Mari kita mulai dari Jongin in The Wonderland._

_Kau tahu Alice in The Wonderland__, 'kan__? Yeah, Alice kecil masuk kedalam Wonderland karena mengejar seekor kelinci__ putih__, lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin in The Wonderland? Apakah sama? Hm, mungkin saja, bagaimana menurutmu?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun bodoh! Bunglon jelek! Dasar albino menyebalkaaaaaan!"

Berkali-kali Jongin menendang pohon di depannya itu tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Napasnya tersenggal setelah meneriakan kata-kata yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jongin segera merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Dengusan kesal berkali-kali terdengar dari Jongin.

Kenapa dia begitu?

Sebenarnya hanya karena masalah kecil –bahkan tidak berguna untuk dipermasalahkan–, Sehun melarangnya untuk berpasangan dengan Krystal dalam _dance performance_ yang akan ditampilkan kelas mereka untuk ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Jongin kembali bersungut-sungut sebal, "Aku cukup –bahkan sangat– tampan untuk menjadi pemeran utama, lagipula si bodoh itu yang duluan menolak peran _Prince Siegfried_, kenapa aku harus ikut menolak?!"

Jongin terus mengumpat sampai napasnya tersenggal. Oh, ayolah~ ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk Jongin, akan ada banyak pencari bakat nanti, mungkin saja jalan Jongin untuk menjadi _professional dancer_ akan semakin dekat.

Dan, Sehun, si makhluk albino bodoh itu dengan seenaknya mengganti nama Jongin dengan Taemin. Bagaimana Jongin tidak kesal dan tahan untuk tidak meneriaki si _president school_ kekurangan pigmen itu di kelas tadi? Jongin benar-benar mengutuk kekuasaan Sehun sebagai _president school._

Dan, _yeah_, perang dunia ketiga antara dua _soul mate_ tidak terpisahkan –tadinya– itu terjadi dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang sibuk mengutuk Sehun dihalaman belakang sekolah seperti saat ini, mengabaikan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu.

Hah~ sepertinya Jongin butuh tidur beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin mencincang Sehun yang tengah meluap-luap dalam diri Jongin sekarang ini.

Jongin menutup matanya, bersiap masuk ke dalam _ la la land_ indah yang mungkin saja bisa sedikit menenangkan Jongin–

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!"

_TWITCH!_

"YAH!" Jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berteriak kesal, apa lagi, _huh_?! Apa tidak cukup Baekhyun dan Jongdae membuat Jongin makin suram dengan berceramah tentang tidak baik meneriaki '_kekasih tercinta'_-nya tadi? Sekarang siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu tidur Jongin, _huh_?!

"Terlambat! Terlambat!"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya aneh, amarahnya menghilang entah kemana. Yang ada diotak Jongin sekarang hanya–

–orang gila macam apa yang sedang berlari terburu-buru tak jauh dari tempat Jongin duduk itu?

Ayolah, kemeja dengan renda di bagian dada, jas hitam dengan bagian belakang menjuntai, topi tinggi berwarna hitam, dan sepatu _boots_? Oke, ganti pertanyaan–

–dari tahun berapa dia berasal?

Jongin tertawa keras membayangkan itu, _oh, pwease_~ Doraemon itu tidak ada. Jelas sudah, laki-laki bersurai nyaris putih –bahkan mungkin memang putih– itu gila, siapa juga yang mau memakai baju norak macam begitu.

Tapi terima kasih untuk _Mr. Freak_, berkat kau dan baju norakmu itu _mood_ Jongin sedikit membaik, hanya sedikit–

Baru saja Jongin ingin melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _la la land_-nya yang tertunda, Jongin melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan jatuh dari dalam jas laki-laki –gila– itu.

_Well_, sebenarnya Jongin malas sekali untuk bengkit dari posisinya ini, tapi sepertinya itu barang berharga, dan laki-laki –gila– itu mungkin saja tidak akan mau kehilangan benda berkilauan itu.

Jadi dengan sedikit –sangat– malas, Jongin melangkah mendekati benda itu, sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih–

–sebuah jam saku.

Jongin bersiul pelan, _oh my_! Ini bukan jam saku biasa, oke, jam saku memang kuno –sangat-sangat kuno– tapi, hei! Jongin yakin ini terbuat dari emas!

Dan, _uhm_, sebenarnya bisa saja Jongin mengantongi jam saku itu dan pergi seolah tidak menemukan apapun, lalu menjual jam itu pada kolektor barang antik dengan harga tinggi, _yeah_, bisa saja, sayangnya Jongin bukan laki-laki seperti itu, meskipun mungkin dia memang sudah tidak terpisahkan dengan imej _bad boy_ –ini tidak berlaku saat Jongin hanya berdua dengan makhluk albino menyebalkan itu–, mencuri jelas bukan pilihan Jongin, lagipula keluarganya sudah cukup –_uhm_– kaya.

Jongin segera mendongakan kepalanya kearah laki-laki itu pergi, belum cukup jauh, sepertinya Jongin bisa mengejarnya

"Tuan! Hei, tuan berjas hitam!"

Oke, Jongin sedikit menyesal memilih mengejar laki-laki itu, astaga, Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana orang itu bisa berlari secepat _Sancheon_ –oke, Jongin, itu berlebihan–, Jongin jadi ragu bisa mengejarnya.

Ah!

Jongin sedikit bersyukur laki-laki itu mulai melambatkan larinya, berharap saja Jongin tidak menendang orang itu tiba-tiba saat Jongin sudah berada di belakangnya. Akhirnya laki-laki aneh itu berhenti tepat disebelah pohon _maple_ besar– hei, sejak kapan ada pohon _maple_ sebesar itu disini?

"Hei, tuan-"

_SYUUNG!_

Perkataan Jongin terhenti seketika. Astaga! Orang itu jatuh kedalam lubang!

Dengan segera Jongin berlari lebih cepat mendekati lubang dibawah pohon _maple_ besar itu, tepat diantara akar-akar pohon yang menyembul keatas tanah, "Tuan, kau–"

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Yang Jongin lihat hanya kegelapan lubang besar dan sepertinya sangat dalam sekali, gawat! Bisa-bisa orang itu mati! Jongin berjongkok di depan lubang itu, lalu berpegangan pada sisi-sisi lubang sebelum melihat lebih dalam ke lubang itu, "Tuan! Tuan! Kau bisa mendengarku? Tuan–"

_SRET!_

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa bersuara saat tubuhnya jatuh memasuki lubang gelap itu karena tangannya yang bertumpu pada tanah dipinggiran lubang tergelincir begitu saja.

Mata Jongin refleks tertutup rapat, oh, Jongin yakin sedikit lagi kepalanya akan terantuk ujung lubang ini.

_TUK!_

Eh?

Jongin segera membuka mata saat merasakan sebuah benda mengenai kepalanya. Kenapa Jongin tidak juga mengenai ujung lubang itu? Kenapa hembusan anginnya berhenti? Kenapa ada panci kecil yang mengenai kepalanya–

EHH?!

Seketika mulut Jongin terbuka lebar. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?!

Jongin sama sekali tidak jatuh –setidaknya kini Jongin berhenti untuk jatuh, ini seperti melayang. Dan yang membuat rahang Jongin seperti makin jatuh ketanah adalah...

...barang-barang melayang.

Astaga! Demi kerang-kerang hidup yang pernah Jongin masukan kedalam loker Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu! Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?!

Jongin segera memperbaiki posisi absurdnya, matanya berkeliaran kesekeliling dan Jongin kembali menganga aneh.

_Oh, gawd, hell_! Jongin benar-benar melayang! Bersama dengan barang-barang rumah tangga yang juga melayang disekelilingnya!

"Halo?" Jongin mulai bersuara, tidak ada yang menjawab, tentu saja, hanya ada suara Jongin yang menggema, "Ada orang? Aku butuh bantuan disini."

Percuma. Benar sekali.

Jongin menghela napas kasar sebelum menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menemukan lubang sialan tadi, dan tatapan mata Jongin kembali _horror_.

Dimana lubang tempat Jongin jatuh tadi?!

Astaga! Jongin mulai panik sekarang.

"Seseorang! Tolong aku! _Oh, God_! Serius! Aku terlalu muda untuk mati di dalam lubang aneh ini! Oh–"

Seketika rasanya Jongin ingin menangis terharu saat matanya melihat ada sebuah pintu kayu di bawah sana, tidak ada yang Jongin pikirkan selain bisa keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

Dengan sok tahunya, Jongin bergerak seperti orang sedang berenang menuju pintu kayu itu, tangan Jongin terus bergerak melemparkan barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya kesembarang arah, dan jika kau ingin aku jujur, Jongin terlihat seperti orang tidak waras dengan keadaan seperti itu–

"_A'ha_!"

–ups, ada satu yang Jongin lupakan saat tangannya bergerak membuka paksa pintu kayu itu–

_BRUKK!_

–persiapan mendarat dengan normal.

Jongin meringis merasakan dagunya berdenyut setelah bertubrukan mesra dengan daratan, belum lagi tulang-tulangnya yang serasa hancur _oh-so-hyperbolic_ lebur.

Setelah mengerang menyedihkan, Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan membereskan sedikit seragamnya yang tadinya sudah berantakan kini lebih buruk dari berantakan, oh, Jongin benar-benar akan menendang orang berjas hitam itu dan benar-benar mencincang Sehun saat Jongin kembali dari–

Manik kelam Jongin membulat seketika.

_WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

Astaga! Tempat macam apa ini?!

Oh, ayolah! Jongin yakin dia belum –dan tidak akan– memiliki kelainan mata, sejak kapan langit berwarna keunguan dengan awan _pink_? Sejak kapan pohon menjadi seperti toko permen begitu? Sejak kapan bunga-bunga indah itu memiliki mulut? Sejak kapan ikan bisa terbang dengan indahnya dilangit aneh itu? Dan dibumi bagian mana Jongin sekarang terdampar sebenarnya?!

Jongin segera menutup mulutnya rapat setelah melihat keadaan aneh disekitarnya itu, lalu seolah tidak melihat apapun, Jongin segera berbalik untuk kembali masuk kedalam pintu kayu tadi–

_TING!_

–pintunya tidak ada. Hilang. Tanpa bekas. Hanya tinggal pohon besar dengan batang kehitaman saja.

Jongin mencoba untuk kembali bernapas normal, setelah menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik–

"_I'LL KILL YOU HARD, STUPID-FUCKIN'-FREAK MAN!_"

–dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongin berteriak hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC? END? OKE DELETE! XDD**

**.**

**.**

**SEE YOU... NEXT MONTH? X3**


End file.
